


Crystal Tears

by fbf



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbf/pseuds/fbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings take longer to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ farscapefriday other characters challenge but missed the deadline.
> 
> Finally moving everything over here. This is going to take a while.

He didn't cry. 

Not when the transmission died.

Not when he told the girls.

Not when he held them as they mourned the loss of another family member gone too soon.

He didn’t cry.

Not when he cleaned out the apartment, packing away the bits and pieces that made up John’s life. Some things he expected. A photo of John and Leslie at his graduation from MIT. The framed degrees on the wall. The old turntable and jazz records. Some things he didn’t. Einstein, the bear he bought John when he was 6, sitting tattered and worn on the bed. The Apollo modules he and John built when John was 17 and recovering from an accident. The framed newspaper article of Jack’s first walk on the moon.

Not when he gave Liv and Susie the mementos John wanted them to have, a crystal castle for Susie, some photo albums for Liv. 

Not when he handed Bobby Grandpa Crichton’s watch. 

No parent should outlive their child.

He didn’t cry.

Not when late one night, DK showed up at his house, drunk and angry shouting his rage. Blaming him for this, said John never would have been there, in space if it wasn't for Jack. Jack said nothing, stood there enduring the words and the fists, until exhausted DK collapsed in Jack's arms and cried. Dry eyed and awkward, Jack held the man in his arms. Giving absolution for DK's imagined sins. DK was not at fault. It was an accident, a freak accident that wouldn't have mattered if not for Jack and his pushing.

He did not cry. 

One day a man in Air force blues showed up at his door and turned his world upside down.

Sitting in the back of the car Jack put on his sunglasses, ignoring the tears as they slid down his cheek.

-Fin


End file.
